Defects in transparent substrates such as glass sheets are typically detected utilizing human inspectors and manual methods. For example, in the detection of defects such as cord and streak in glass substrates used in liquid crystal displays (LCDs), a shadow method is used to detect the defects. According to this method, a sheet of glass (typically about 1 meter wide×2 meters long) is mounted in a freely rotating L-bracket stand and illuminated by a xenon light source. The light source is diverging to illuminate the entire sheet. The shadow of the glass is viewed on a white screen by an inspector. The defects appear as one dimensional lines of contrast on the screen. The direction of the lines is parallel to the direction the glass sheets are drawn, for example in a downdraw apparatus in which glass sheets are manufactured. Streak defects typically appear as a single isolated line, whereas cord defects consist of multiple lines spaced every few millimeters.
Cord defects typically consist of optical path length (OPL) variations as small as a few nanometers with periods of a few millimeters. These small variations, resulting from thickness or refractive index variations, modulate the light intensity on the screen by an effect commonly referred to as lensing. Repeatable and reliable visual inspection of cord and streak defects has proven to be extremely difficult, especially using manual methods. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatus, systems and methods capable of measuring one-dimensional optical path length variations of transparent substrates.